


云天

by sfmk2



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱灵感源自于玩具经典擎天柱的透明版，脑残欢乐文。





	云天

警车敲了敲桌上的一叠数据板，苦恼地思考着。最近1更替循环内的连续凶杀弃尸案，给原本因临时停火协议所带来的短暂和平笼上一层阴影。

每具尸体原本的外部装甲全部被硬生生地剥离，替换上透明的复合材质，但显然凶手是在进行某项实验，导致装甲融合不当，致使那些变形金刚全部因内部管线与外部装甲衔接故障，造成能源逆循环，全体机能崩溃而亡。

弃尸地点更是不规则地遍布各环行省郊外偏远地区，很难从中追寻出凶手的蛛丝马迹。被害的变形金刚不单单是博派战士，也有不少狂派，为此狂派的首席科学家雷翼已经与博派科学家天火展开了联合调查，他们给出一厚叠尸检报告，雷翼显然对这种近似生物的透明复合材质起了很大兴趣，外壳的共生聚合过程一直是一项被禁止的残酷研究，即便是狂派亦对多层移植技术有所顾忌。但那杀人狂明显背离了道德的约束，并在这项技术上取得了愈加成熟的突破进展，证据是那些弃尸一个比一个趋向完善。问题在于，凶手的最终目的是什么？当此技术成熟后，他想创造一个怎样的生物呢？

爵士发来的通信请求，打破了警车的沉思。他接通内置通信器，听到对方焦急的声音：“司令官不见了！”

“哦？”警车第一反应是擎天柱又抛开副官偷溜出去了，或者是劳累过度倒在哪个角落里睡着了。“你有没有接通他的通信频率？”

“完全接不通。”爵士的声音早已失去了一贯的从容。“听着，这次跟之前偷溜出去、躲基地角落里睡觉可不一样！本来是我要陪擎天柱一起去视察第13区停火线，但在补给基地里我被耽搁了，大哥就先独自去了。可等我赶到视察区域时，却不见他的踪影，地上还有几处战斗摩擦的痕迹。”

警车惊讶地挺直机体，这个消息可不妙。“难道是狂派搞得鬼？威震天假借临时停火协议、绑架了大哥？”

“我正与当地部队展开搜索，不管怎样，你先照会狂派，省得他们以为我们在停火线附近进行军事行动是意图单方面撕毁协议。”

“好的，一有消息就立刻通知我。”警车结束通信，大步迈向轨道指挥中心的中央作战室。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

在疼痛中，他再度醒来。究竟过了多少时间？他已无法做出判断，全身大部分的机能都处于失去控制状态，外部能量供给直接连接上火种及核心处理系统，其余的则全部被切断与主系统分离。他全部的意志力与感知力都不得已地集中在痛楚上，所有的外层装甲已被剥离，连内部连接机腱都被一一扯下。

这只是第一次的痛苦之旅，第二次则是各连接机腱及管线的更换。通常在医疗手术中，遇到类似情况，都会先切断各传感装置，但是眼前这名忙碌的“手术者”则以被禁锢在实验台上受害者的痛苦悲鸣为乐趣。

“嘿嘿……”黄灰色的机体灵巧地卡住一根管线，将其抽出，并迅速将透明材质的管线更换上去。“这只是开始，宝贝。我敢保证，后面的生物水晶复合装甲共生聚合过程会比现在刺激100百万倍。现在你能感受到的只是疼痛而已，当电子脑的神经外层与装甲聚合连接时，如果你的意志不够强大，就算移植成功，也会变成疯子。事实上之前的两个实验体在移植技术上都已告成功，可惜的是外壳神经系统没调整好，导致精神上反作用力，完全成为了废铁。但是你不同……”灾尔萨斯眯起光镜，邪恶地打量着实验台上的机体。“博派领袖擎天柱，以坚强的意志著称，而且这机体的比例及线条……”他抚摩着那些裸露的管线，咧开嘴无声地笑了。“替换上水晶装甲后，相信所有的变形金刚都会为你的机体惊叹不已。”

他的光学镜头黯淡了一下，随即迅速炽烈地燃烧出愤怒之炎，瞬间又趋向湛蓝如大海般的平静。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

“老子根本没必要玩这种花招！”威震天重重地捶了下通信控制台，导致屏幕上蓝白色机体的影像产生一阵扭曲，闪烁后又恢复正常。

通天晓板着脸回答：“现在的事态也不容我们开玩笑，既然狂派坚持与此事无关的话，请根据停火协议协助博派调查。”

“哼哼，不用你说也会的。对于能够绑架擎天柱的犯人，我也十分有兴趣。”威震天冷笑着关闭通信，转向一旁的声波与雷翼。“你们调查下来的情况如何？”

声波用他那奇异的声调不急不缓地报告：“停火线上空的监视卫星受到了干扰，将干扰影像做了最大修复后，发现是一台陌生的黄灰色机体袭击了擎天柱，该变形金刚不属于任何派别。”

雷翼接着道：“那个变形金刚叫灾尔萨斯，是前前任博派首领星皇的首席科学官。据说跟随星皇一起去了死亡宇宙，不知道何时又返回。他在塞博特恩上有多处秘密实验室，是机体改造学的专家。关于那透明的复合材质装甲，看来是灾尔萨斯新开发的一种特殊生物水晶，具有媲美合金装甲的超强硬度，又有合金所没有的柔韧度与延展性。将其作为外部装甲，可以比目前的合金装甲更具保护作用。但是其缺点在于无法消除的透明质，即便将染料渗入水晶装甲中，依然无法完全遮盖，这就使得机体内部构造及核心系统位置可以一览无遗。并且与机体的共生聚合过程非常消耗殖装者的神智，一有不慎就会使殖装者精神崩溃。”

威震天有些难以置信地看着雷翼：“你的意思是说……无论怎么处理，这装甲都是透明的？”

雷翼点头。

指挥室内陷入了异样的沉默，片刻之后，威震天大吼一声：“狂派战士！跟我出发！”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

擎天柱从逐渐减缓的抽痛中再度清醒过来时，发现自己已离开了融合舱，又被禁锢在实验台上，屋内不见灾尔萨斯的机影。

水晶装甲已全部装配完毕，全身各系统恢复正常驳接，正开始对装甲的聚合进行重新扫描及适应。根据系统检测显示，新装甲的抗冲击力及延展性比原先的更为优越。擎天柱不禁有些纳闷，灾尔萨斯为何要给自己换上性能更好的装甲？

当他挣扎着试图摆脱束缚时，紧锁的大门突然被炸开，几台机影从烟尘中奔出。

“司令官您没事吧？”爵士冲在最前面，但当他看到大字型被固定在实验台上的擎天柱时，整个机身都停滞下来，嘴巴张得老大呆若木鸡。

威震天从后面走上来，毫不客气地一把将爵士推到旁边，大步走近实验台，双手插腰寒着脸瞪着光学镜头，上上下下仔仔细细地打量了擎天柱一番，半晌没吭声。

“我没事……”擎天柱勉强挪动脖子，但还是无法看到被推在一旁的爵士，以及威震天身后的几台机影，扫描系统显示屋内还有铁皮、救护车、天火以及声波、雷翼。“灾尔萨斯呢？你们怎么找到我的？”

屋中惟闻擎天柱的声音，没人回答他。他奇怪地看着离他最近的威震天，但显然狂派首领的注意力全放在了他的新装甲上。

难道这套装甲的性能那么好？以致狂派首领如此关注？擎天柱更加纳闷了，提高了声音：“威震天？”

威震天回过神来：“啊？哦……”他不自然地咳嗽几声，俯身去解开锁住擎天柱四肢、腰部和颈部的枷锁。

解到一半，铁皮和爵士冲过来一起推开威震天：“不许碰司令官！”“渣的！灾尔萨斯竟然敢这么对待大哥！一旦被我抓到他，我一定要把他炸成碎片！”

“谢谢你们。”终于恢复了自由的擎天柱在爵士和铁皮的搀扶下站起来，发现周围几名变形金刚的神色都很奇怪，正纳闷着，他注意到自己的手臂。

原本正红色的手部装甲变为了透明的深红色，银白的肘部则完全是水晶般剔透。装甲下错综复杂的管线、螺栓、微型芯片清晰可见，部分管线也更换为全透明，紫色的能量液、深黑的机油、晶蓝的冷凝液在其中流动，于透明的装甲下散发出晶莹的光华。

擎天柱看着自己的手呆了呆，救护车从角落里拿起一块遮尘罩裹到他机体上。擎天柱方反应过来，想到自己全身多半都与手臂的情况相同，即便一向战斗中反应迅速的思考回路，如今也不由得变的有所滞慢。

“呃……”擎天柱总算明白自身的处境，多少有些尴尬。“抱歉，这次确实是我大意与失职，被灾尔萨斯偷袭，落到这番……呃，糟糕的状况。”他望向威震天，“谢谢你，威震天，肯遵守停火协议并同来救我。”

威震天冷哼一声：“不要把我看扁了，我才没兴趣在这种时候乘火打劫。而且……”他顿了顿，思考着如何组织语言。“你这个……这身装甲，该怎么办？以后总不见得就这么上战场吧？这也太有失体统！身为博派总司令官，你实在应该好好反省一下！”

擎天柱苦笑了下：“这个只能回基地后根据检查情况来决定。临时停火协议的有效期能否再延长1更替循环？”

威震天略作沉吟后点头同意：“可以，但是在细节上需要择日进行协商。”

“同意。”

众机体走出地下实验室，擎天柱了解到灾尔萨斯业已逃逸，威震天他们找到这里时早就不见其踪影。

救护车走近擎天柱身边低声问：“司令官，你能变形么？”

“系统检测下来没问题，我试试。”还没等旁边众人反应过来，擎天柱就掀掉防尘罩，流畅顺利地变成大型地面车。“完全没问题呢。”通体透明的车头闪烁着车灯说。

一阵短暂的沉默后，威震天怒气冲冲地拣起防尘罩盖住车头：“够了！你这个短路的废铁！你想就这样一路招摇着驶回基地吗？！立刻变回机器人模式！我送你回博派轨道指挥中心！炉渣的！”

“咦？可是不用麻烦……”擎天柱莫名其妙地在防尘罩的遮盖下变回人型，全身透明化后虽然比较尴尬，而且暴露出自身结构与核心系统位置，若是参加战斗恐怕会更容易被瞄准要害吧。因此对于威震天一反常态的友善，擎天柱觉得有些费解。

天火走过来说：“还是我带大哥飞回去吧，爵士你们回最近的基地后利用定位空间传送返回轨道指挥中心。”

威震天听后似乎更加愤怒，粗暴地推开天火，不由分说抱起被裹在防尘罩里的擎天柱，腾空飞走。

铁皮气地直跳脚，大声抗议：“这是我们博派的事情！炉渣的白铁皮罐头快给我放开大哥！”

天火、声波与雷翼紧追而上，爵士摇头叹息，只得拖着铁皮与救护车变形驶向地面基地。

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

众变形金刚返回博派轨道指挥中心后，擎天柱向威震天道谢告别，威震天磨蹭了半天后才肯离去，临走前以近乎强硬无理的语气对他说：“听着！在你这新装甲问题解决之前，绝对不准直接暴露在其他变形金刚面前！否则我立刻撕毁临时停火协议！还有，让你部下准备1兆循环后的第一次协商会议。”

看到威震天那么紧张的样子，擎天柱更加莫名，但考虑到现时必须维持临时停火协议，便不再追问而是点头答应。

警车等博派人士见擎天柱平安归来，纷纷拥过来，虽然奇怪他为何裹着防尘罩，但救护车一声大吼把他们都赶走了：“司令官需要做精密检查！你们别挡道，都回自己工作岗位上去！”

警车和通天晓目送着救护车领着擎天柱走向医疗室，听到身后横炮在跟他兄弟嘀咕：“我说，你有没有发现……司令官的头部装甲变透明了？都能从后脑勺看到里面的电子脑了。”

飞毛腿回：“但是关键的面罩和脸部还是老样子啊，透明的音频接收器很不错，回头一定要问问救护车，看看能否把我的这地方也整成透明的，那定会更加帅气。”

“别傻了，兄弟，你咋不说把自己整个儿都搞成透明的呢？”

飞毛腿倒吸了口冷气：“………………整个儿透明……”

横炮亦恍然大悟：“防尘罩！”

两兄弟全速冲向医疗室，边跑嘴没停：“快把内置全息摄影机打开！”

“开好了，设置到最高精度的。”

警车和通天晓对望一眼，立马抽出激光枪追了上去，同时大吼：“给我站住！任何闲杂人员都不准靠近医疗室！”

医疗室内的隔音效果比较好，所以完全听不到外面的争执与打斗声。救护车、千斤顶、感知器围着躺在维修台上的擎天柱，一个检查内部聚合状况，一个查看整体结构，一个研究装甲材质。救护车板着脸一声不吭，千斤顶喜滋滋地嘟囔着转来转去，感知器变形为显微镜趴着半天不动。

“情况如何？”擎天柱问。

千斤顶抢先回答：“这实在太妙了！这装甲的抗压力和冲击力比我们常用的合金装甲要好，并且具备生物化的极好的延展性与感应灵敏度，与内部系统的连接反应速率亦能提高许多，可以使司令官在作战时提高机动性。”

救护车不快地瞥了千斤顶一眼，说：“一点都不好！与合金装甲的装配不同，生物水晶装甲是与内部系统、火种回路达成完全聚合。这便意味着较难进行拆卸，且无论是拆卸还是战斗损伤会带来更强烈的痛感，自我修复功能虽然可以更大的发挥效力，但维修起来亦更加复杂。”

感知器哼了一声，补充说：“不光如此，这个装甲的材质无法上遮盖型的涂层，备用装甲的生产需要研究实验。也就是说，司令官不可能就这样上战场，并且若装甲有损坏只能依靠自我修复和辅助修理，没有替换品。”

千斤顶挠头：“现在还是停火期，应该够时间进行材料的研究实验吧？天火有备份灾尔萨斯实验室内未来得及消除的遗留数据，这将加快研究进程。”

“那平时怎么办？”救护车问。

千斤顶有些诧异：“平时？什么怎么办？”

救护车与感知器一脸鄙视地看着千斤顶，擎天柱插话：“说起来，威震天之前有关照我不准直接这样行走在外，那是为什么？”看到救护车和感知器迅速扭头盯着自己，擎天柱苦笑：“我知道我这样有些……唔，不太雅观。所有的核心系统、要害和内部结构都能被看到，而且还会影响我方的士气，指挥官被绑架改造，这确实太糟糕了。但是，这些对于威震天和狂派来说，岂非是更有利？可为什么他却显得非常……呃，友好？难道是想麻痹我们，暗中策划什么？”

千斤顶点头应和：“不排除这个可能性，天火告诉我，雷翼对灾尔萨斯的研究很感兴趣。没准狂派也想乘机暗中开发生物水晶装甲的改良或量产化。”

感知器立刻否决：“这不可能，这种装甲的移植过程非常复杂，风险也很大，量产化很困难，若是转为单一盾牌之类的应用或许还比较可行。然而水晶装甲具备生物性特质，离开火种能量回路的供给后，硬度会逐渐衰减，应用在武器上的待开发度太复杂。”

医官摸摸额头，觉得还是把棘手的事情推给更合适的人选为好。便提出他的建议：“战略上的问题，还是找警车与通天晓商量吧。从医学角度上来说，新装甲刚融合完毕，不适合强制拆卸下来更换回原来的合金装甲，那样恐怕得冒很大的风险。机体各系统的聚合状况不错，不会对火种产生负面作用，所以在安全方面无需多滤。”

擎天柱颌首起身，打算回办公室。救护车忙抄起防尘罩递给他：“在商定之前还是先披一下吧，免得其他人或许一下子不能适应。”

“啊，也对。谢谢。”擎天柱把自己包裹在防尘罩里，推开医疗室的大门，然后看到全副武装的通天晓站在门口，对面是警车把爵士按在墙上逼问着什么，双胞胎、飞过山、大黄蜂、钢锁、热破等把走廊挤得水泻不通，并不满地吵嚷着，铁皮与红色警报满面怒容站在另一边。

看到擎天柱出来，喧闹的走廊立刻安静了下来。“这是怎么回事情？”擎天柱问通天晓。

通天晓回过头来先关切地问：“大哥你没事吧？检查下来有啥异常吗？”

擎天柱笑笑，拍了拍通天晓的肩膀：“放心，没事。”

通天晓看看搭在自己肩膀上透明的蓝色手掌，里面的关节清晰可见，能量回路闪烁着瑰丽的光芒，刚想说这怎叫没事？就听到不知谁吹了声响亮的口哨。警车扭头，发现擎天柱搁在通天晓肩膀上的左手，以及撩起的防尘罩下露出蓝色透明的小腿及一小半白色晶莹剔透的大腿。警车立刻觉得仿佛被挨了记重击，他愤怒地冲向看热闹的人群，大吼：“谁这么无聊吹口哨？！”回答他的是众多不满的哄声。

通天晓也察觉到不妙，赶紧遮挡在擎天柱前面：“大哥，我们去办公室谈。”

铁皮也走过来与通天晓一起护送擎天柱前往他的办公室，红色警报帮警车拦住不满的人群。擎天柱他们走进电梯时，听到后面传来钢锁的吼声：“俺就是想看看擎天柱的狼狈模样，干嘛遮掩着不给看？！”

警车刚训斥了半句，爵士那充满欢快的声音响起：“我这里有全息影像出售～”

走廊中瞬间爆发出炸锅般的吵闹起哄声，警车与红色警报的微弱抗议立刻被淹没。

回到办公室，没过一会儿，警车就揪着爵士走进来。擎天柱苦笑着说：“非常抱歉，这次真是给大家添麻烦了，是我太不够谨慎导致如此。幸好狂派还遵循停火协议，并愿意与我们协商谈判延长停火期限。不过对于威震天太过友善的反应，我始终觉得有些奇怪，想问问你们的意见。”接着他把威震天的那些话转述了一遍。

警车沉吟道：“确实很不自然，按理说狂派大可乘火打劫，我们要提防二次谈判，威震天或许会搞什么小动作。我会尽快着手准备协商会议的事宜，并联系震荡波确定具体时间地点。”

爵士举起手：“我觉得……威震天那反应其实也算某种意义上的正常吧。”

铁皮愤怒地挥舞着拳头：“他是没安好心！灾尔萨斯的实验室里，他把大哥全身都仔细地扫描了好几遍，肯定是寻找机甲上的弱点与要害，意图下次战斗中更有效地致大哥于死地！”

擎天柱叹了口气：“事到如今，这层装甲已经暴露了我的内部系统构造，对于战斗时的不利因素是肯定无法避免的。但有利点在于新装甲的性能更为优越，无论是防御还是速度上都有提升。希望这可以弥补透明材质的不利因素。”

爵士嘀咕：“我敢打包票，这样跑出去战斗，有利因素还有更表层的效果。”

通天晓见警车他们都没反应，决定也无视爵士的话。问擎天柱：“那我们这里除了准备协商会谈、加强警戒外，你打算怎样呢？总不见得一直披着遮盖物吧？但若被威震天的知晓，恐怕他的用意就是想以此为借口撕毁协议。”

擎天柱想了想：“既然现在无法恢复正常装甲，那我必须与威震天再沟通一下，否则他提出的条件太容易被他落口实了。”说完，他嫌太碍事就把防尘罩脱了下来。

通天晓看着擎天柱：“大哥……我突然觉得威震天提那个条件……算了，还是等你与他的沟通结果吧。”

他们继续讨论了一些关于协商会议、加强防御工事和调配资源所面临的问题后，众变形金刚告辞离开各自去做自己负责的工作，留下擎天柱独自一人在办公室里。他整理了下思路后，接通与威震天的个人通信频道。

威震天看似心情很愉快，特别是当擎天柱告诉他新装甲的检查结果后，他脸上的笑容怎么都遮掩不住。擎天柱续道：“因此，关于你所说的『在这身新装甲问题解决之前，绝对不准直接暴露在其他变形金刚面前！否则立刻撕毁临时停火协议！』，这个提议是很不实际的。因为我不可能一直披着防尘罩四处走动，还有变形也是问题。”

前一纳秒还笑的很灿烂的脸立刻阴沉下来：“不行！绝对不可以让别人看到！这太不成体统了！你有没有羞耻感？擎天柱！”

擎天柱有些生气：“变成这样是我个人的问题，无关乎两派的整体利益。你不能拿我个人的事情来作为借口，撕毁停火协议。更何况，我这糟糕的状况，受损的是我方的士气，对狂派有利无弊。”

威震天拍桌大吼：“你方士气只会提升，受损的是我方士气！”

“怎么可能？你颠倒了吧？”

“没有颠倒！你这个短路的炉渣！思考回路缺元件的呆子！”

“那么自作聪明的威震天，请你告诉我，在能看透敌方指挥官要害的情况下，如何会使己方士气受损呢？当你看到我的新装甲时，不是很高兴吗？”

“…………”威震天的嘴巴张开又合上，支吾了半天，最终依然保持强硬态度：“反正不行就是不行。”

“你这是强找开战借口！大家都看习惯后不就行了，为什么要扯上停火协议？！”

“看习惯？！这太过分了！擎天柱！不扯上停火协议也可以，我让雷翼开发新的识别系统，一旦完成就必须每个变形金刚都得安装上！”

“新的识别系统？”

“没错，光学镜头扫描到你的生物水晶装甲时，系统会将全息影像自动更改识别光谱，变换为原本合金装甲的样子，传输进中央处理器。也就是说，大家看到你时，接收系统判断上自动转换为原来的模样。”

擎天柱呆了呆，他实在想不出这么大费周折的必要性。“这……也太浪费人力物力了吧？有必要吗？议会呢？他们会愿意？出席星际联合会议的时候呢？难道你也要去改造其他种族的视觉接收器官？更别说这行为侵犯了大家的自由权利。”

威震天也被问住了，一时之间居然答不上来，情急之下冲口而出：“反正不准你在别人面前裸奔！”

这下轮到擎天柱拍桌子了：“什么叫裸奔？！你侮辱人也得有个限度！”

“我哪有侮辱？你自己看看你的样子！全部都被看光了，还想给更多人看？”

“这又不是我自愿的，现在是没办法才不得已顺其自然。你不也看的起劲？我都不介意暴露内部系统和要害了，你紧张什么？想开战就直说！别拿这事当借口！”

“好！开战就开战！这可是你先提出的！一对一决斗！”

“奉陪到底！”

“不准有观众！”

“只要你不设埋伏、不耍阴谋，堂堂正正地来战斗！”

“很好，那你现在就出来，地点你来定，坐标传给我，不准带手下来旁观！完全的一对一！”

“好！坐标传给你了。你也不准带部下！一会儿见！”

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

3循环后，警车问爵士：“看到司令官了吗？”

爵士晃头：“好象出去了，说是与威震天决斗。”

“什么？！你怎么不阻止他或是跟着去呢？”

“警车，你也是少根弦。以司令官现在这种状态，威震天肯定赢不了。”

“就算新装甲的性能再好，也不能如此大意！”

“哎，算了。听我的没错，别担心。对了，今天下班后一起去喝一杯如何？我找到一家不错的酒吧。”

6循环后，红蜘蛛问声波：“看到威震天了吗？”

声波晃头：“好象出去了，说是与擎天柱决斗。”

“什么？！他一个人？”

“没错。”

“哈哈，那我就是狂派的新首领了！威震天一定会大败而归的！”

声波平静地转过身继续做自己的事情。

10循环后，擎天柱看着趴地上喘气的威震天：“认输吧，你今天好象不在状态啊？”

“决不！我今天状态很好！非常好！我还能再战！”

“算了吧，你都爬不起来了。还是老老实实回去准备签署停火协议吧。”

“我还没输！来，再来打！……先扶我起来。”

“…………你没事吧？流了不少能量液。”

“嘿嘿，没事。我好的很。”

“手不要乱摸！痒的很。”

“怎会痒？”

“新装甲具有生物性，传感比较敏锐。”

“这样啊……”

“哈哈……不要摸那里啊！……好痒……哈哈……”

“胜利始终还是属于我的！”

“做梦！”

——Fin——

  
云天·续

许久未遇的战斗令他兴奋，弥漫的硝烟与溢出的能量气味交织，穿梭于纷飞的炮火中，以压倒性的力量将扑过来的敌人碾碎，用手撕开对方火种舱时，那绝望的表情与惨嚎让他感到无比愉悦。  
这还远远不够……他将残骸随手扔掉，转向敌人的主力部队方向，升腾的烟雾中隐约可见红蓝色的机体在走近。  
他微笑起来，终于出现了么……跟杂兵的战斗实在不够挑战性，惟有与实力相当的对方领袖肉搏，方能使他体验到无与伦比的刺激和快感。于是，他调整了下手臂上的融合炮，静候着老对头的出现。  
他并没有等多久，红蓝色的机体就自硝烟中稳步而出。全身半透明的装甲，在炮火的映照下闪烁着晶莹的幻彩，装甲下错综复杂的管线、螺栓、微型芯片清晰可见，透明的管线中紫色的能量液、深黑的机油、晶蓝的冷凝液在其中流动，于透明的装甲下散发出晶莹的光华。然而，最关键的火种舱所处的位置——胸膛、以及主能量蓄积槽所在的腹臀部却套上了一层薄薄的不透明金属，更要命的是那层薄金属涂上了珠光的粉红色！这一切使他感觉到油压迅速上冲，浑身都愤怒地要烧起来。  
他颤抖地指着对方那身怪异的打扮，怒吼：“这究竟是什么？！你还知不知羞耻！擎天柱！”  
对方带着一贯的不得要领的眼神看着他，很平静地回答：“遮盖性装甲，可以使我的要害不被暴露。并且也符合了与你的约定——『不解决这身透明装甲前不能出现在战场』。”  
“那是说要彻底解决！而不是穿着这种不伦不类的东西到处招摇！”他已无法压抑住满腔的怒火，大步走上前想要给对方狠狠一拳头，把那个少根线路的脑袋揍清醒。可是他实在太生气了，以致手脚跟不上混乱的大脑，加上周围又有太多被他破坏的机体残骸，因此他跌跌撞撞走了没几步，就被绊倒，整个机体不受控制、失去了平衡，从高处坠落……

威震天大叫一声，自充电床上惊醒。他喘着粗气，惊魂未定，随即发现自己身处于狂派基地的个人寝室中。战场、擎天柱、滑稽的薄金属外层……一切荒唐的影像原来只是南柯一梦。威震天逐渐平静下来，长舒了一口气，抹掉额头上密布的冷凝液。  
“还好只是一场梦……”狂派首领欣慰地自语。然后他想起来了，自从擎天柱被灾尔萨斯改造成透明装甲，业已经过了10个更替循环。没有大规模战斗冲突的10个更替循环！这令他再度烦躁起来，虽然期间有过零星的小区域范围的交火，但那些实在算不上什么。他也曾想过撕毁临时停火协议，可当擎天柱走上战场时，那混乱场面就甭提了，如今只要一回想起来，威震天就觉得怒不可遏。  
“该死的擎天柱！”威震天愤怒地抄起一旁的椅子，砸向墙壁。看着椅子碎裂开来，他冷静了下来，必须与对方再做商讨，早日解决这个问题，否则和平也持续了太久，严重阻碍了他的霸业进程，也影响了士气。

威震天并没有花多少时间就召集了所有的高级将领们开会，在听取了声波关于博派给擎天柱开发了新护甲的情报、雷翼针对透明装甲研究进展报告之后，他决定再次冒险一战。  
“这是场重要的战役……”威震天寒着脸以沉重的语气做战前动员。“我们必须抵御敌人的无耻攻击，每一个狂派都要坚定自己的意志，并且在危急时刻能迅速做出正确的反应。否则一有松懈，势必会被博派得逞！”  
每一位战士都认真地聆听着，惟独空军指挥官不屑地斜眼望窗外，嘴里小声嘀咕：“哼，第一个流着电解液嬉皮笑脸忘记一切地扑上去的不就是你嘛！”所有人都装作没听到，各自散去做准备工作。

突袭博派在锈海附近军事基地大获成功，当狂派搜刮完物资正准备撤退之时，远方尘土飞扬，博派的车队赶到。  
其实原本可以留下断后的人员，迅速撤离。但威震天迟疑了一下，电子脑中闪过之前的梦境。他摇了摇头，那毕竟是梦，不可能有这么荒唐的。于是他站定，双手插腰等着敌人车队开到近前。  
领头的果然是那辆已变成透明的红色大型地面车头，不过有层白色的防尘罩紧紧裹在车头的顶部与侧面。这令威震天很满意，却芯中又泛起一点失望。  
红色车头流畅地变形，白色防尘罩刷地飞扬起来。擎天柱拔出激光枪，指着威震天：“你再次撕毁了临时停战协议！威震天！这次可没那么容易让你敷衍过去了！”  
威震天只觉得思考回路都要停顿了，他张口结舌半晌都没吭声，然后只听到自己用异样的声音问：“你…你…你…这样子是怎么回事？！”  
擎天柱有些诧异地低头看了下自己的胸口，纯白色的防尘罩如同一朵盛开的鲜花，两片弧型的边角衬托在胸口，遮挡了一半车窗，另外四片层叠围绕在腹臀部，后面还扎了个蝴蝶结。每一片的边缘用薄薄的软金属片做成花边装饰，涂以闪亮的珠光色泽。擎天柱将目光再度转向威震天，微微侧了下头，贴在两边天线上纯白的小蝴蝶结装饰也跟着在微风中摆动。他很不能理解威震天一脸愤慨与激动，平静地回答：“遮盖性装甲，可以使我的要害不被暴露。并且也符合了与你的约定——『不解决这身透明装甲前不能出现在战场』。”  
与梦境中一模一样的回答，但是比梦境更过分的装扮令威震天完全失去了理智，他怒吼着扑过去：“这太过分了！”  
擎天柱没料到对方会如此迅速且凶饿地猛扑过来，措手不急地被威震天推倒在地，激光枪也脱手飞出。不过他立刻反应过来，一手用力推开威震天的脸，一手回以老拳。只听得一声裂帛的脆响伴随着拳头击中的砰然声，威震天跌跌撞撞地后退了两步，左手捂着脸，难以置信地看着自己的右手——两片纯白色镶着花边的防尘罩被死死地捏在手掌中。  
“啊……这材料怎么这么不牢啊？”听到擎天柱的叹息，威震天迟钝地将目光从自己的右手移至仍然坐在地上的老对手，衬托在胸口的一片边角失去了踪影，腹部也被撕去一大片，露出透明装甲下的输油管线，擎天柱正试图将裙甲拼合起来，同时对身后的爵士说：“你的这个设计不行啊，根本没法打仗嘛！”  
“不不不，这设计自有功效。”爵士说着示意其他博派跟着一起撤退。  
在威震天身后的狂派中隐约有人说：“散了散了，回家。”  
也有人问：“能拍照吗？”  
自然有人回：“你想找死吗？”  
这些话，威震天一句都没听进去。他瞪着擎天柱，眼睛都快滴出血了，手中那两片软金属也被无意识中捏得粉碎。  
擎天柱吃惊地看着他，挥了挥手：“威震天？你怎么了？”破碎的防尘罩挂在他的机体上，正徐徐滑落。  
威震天崩溃了。

（完）


End file.
